Barely Larry
by stanandkylefan
Summary: This story is a take on The Shining. But Orange Is The New Black style. Larry slowly begins to lose his mind at the apartment they move into. And all Hell breaks lose. ((The son is from Insidious. Simply because there are not many kids on that show I know of. ))


**The Chapmans were always saying how they were in debt. It was impossible with how little money Larry was paid. The jobs up North weren't exactly what either Piper or him were looking for. Of course, Piper didn't work because she needed to take care of her son Dalton. The brunette however was under so much stress with the way things were going. But! a month later he had gotten a job offering from the applications he filled out for a cop down in Boston. He knew that Piper might not feel comfortable. Then again he had no other choice, they needed to support their child until he was full grown. "Honey great news." The brunette had a smile on his face pulling his head away from the receiver. The blonde looked at him curious. **

**"What is it?" She glanced up from the love seat. The sound of their son making little motor engine noises was heard. Larry looped his fingers in hers. He almost looked like he was about to cry. "I got a job offering in Boston." Piper smiled herself proud her husband finally had found a way for them to earn money. Although she did once in a while take can downtown but it was only a little which barely lasted them. "That's great news, dear! What kind of job are you doing?" The brunette had to think of lie a quick. The blonde was still vulnerable when it came to the mention of jail. "I'm a security guard." Was his rushed response to his sweet poor once manipulated wife. Piper threw her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. **

**"Ew. Do you guys have to do that in front of me?" Came the question from their son that caught them making out. Larry had a mischeivous smile on his face. He loved to spend time with his wife but he also loved to with his son. "Uh oh. Someone is clawing at the door. Who could it be?" Dalton looked up at him curiously. He was also excited because he loved this game. Larry threw his hands up in the air curling his fingers. He made a serious scary face. **

**"The monster is looking for boys with dark hair!" He exclaimed making growling noises. To this Dalton started to scream and laugh. He walked at a brisk pace to get away from his monster Dad. Larry didn't break character keeping the serious face. Piper watched both of her boys in amusement shaking her head. Dalton hid behind one of his Mom's legs. Larry walked right past. Piper turned to her son pressing her fingers against her lips. Dalton had a smile on his face. Larry did know where his son was but pretended he was well hidden. **

**"I'm coming for you, Dalton!" He talked in a deep voice. The brunette child appeared in front of the blonde's legs. Larry started towards him grabbing for his leg playfully. Dalton wiggled around having a laughing fit. Piper decided while they were having their bonding time she would go make dinner. **

**She went out into the kitchen over towards the cabinet. Once knelt over she got out a recipe book. With one lick of the finger she flipped through looking for something special to make to congratulate her husband. She lifted her head with a wide smile hearing Larry make munching noises. She was glad that she had such a good husband and Father. "Mm. That looks like something i could make." Piper was looking at a picture of caserole. She had never tried to make it before. But, she was willing to try for Larry. "It looks easy enough." She spreaded out the ingredients onto the table after getting them from the cabinet. **

**Larry came into the kitchen looking alarmed. She had new ingredients out and he did not think she was ready. What if she got hurt? Oh. That was the downside with Larry. He could be overbearing. Piper had turned jumping slightly when she saw her husband standing there. She almost had a heart attack. "LareBear!" He still looked concerned about the meal she was cooking. "I'm sorry, Pipes. I forgot that you didn't like to be snuck up on." Time in jail also made her jumpier. She thought she would be punched or even stabbed when someone was near her. The blonde brushed at her hair glancing at the ingredients. "It's okay. Now go back in the living room and play with Dalton. I'm making you a surprise dinner." Larry only stood there watching. He grabbed the recipe book looking at what she was making. He made a face. She was going to cook that? **

**Piper had a look of worry on her face. Oh no. Did he not like Caserole? She had her mouth open not sure what to say. She cleared her throat brushing her hair again. "I can make something else." Larry set aside the cook book on the counter top. He was sternful looking at her. "Yeah. Something as in soup. Or at least let me handle the cooking." Piper frowned at the brunette. When was he going to let her try it on her own. It made her feel like a little kid whose bed time was eight o clock. The reason why Larry was like this though was because he was scared. He already lost Piper before, he would not lose her again. Not to a huge fire or to the raven haired girl she used to fancy. Upset with him, she tossed all of the ingredients around the cabinet. **

**"What the fuck! Larry!" She exploded. How dare he try to make her feel like shit over something like making dinner. "Are you trying to say i can't cook?! Because i'll tell you one thing your cooking isn't that great anyways." The brunette stared angrily back at Piper. He nodded his head annoyed. His lip curled. "I'm only trying to keep you from hurting yourself! I couldn't live if something happened to you. I just got you back. I don't intend for anything to ruin it." Piper started to break down sliding down against the stove crying. This made Larry feel awful. He went over to try to comfort her. But was pushed away. She turned away from him sobbing rapidly. **

**Out in the other room Dalton was sad. He hated when his parents would argue like that. Not even turning the TV up to the loudest volume helped take his mind off it. He sat quietly watching cartoons. A sigh escaping his lips. He was flipping through the channles when he heard his Mom sobbing. Quietly he walked near the living room wall pressing his ear against the door. He had heard right his Mom was crying. **


End file.
